My Pet
by LithiumGirl
Summary: Regina issues the command to her pet. It is pleasure she wants and pleasure she shall get.


**Please feel free to comment! Many thanks to my friend Patches for help with revisions. Grammatically things improved and I hope that the flow in certain areas were included. Thanks for reading!**

The mayor slowly brushed kisses from earlobe down the strong jawline of the sheriff. She kissed every inch of that hard set jaw, nipping roughly as she went. Rarely had she allowed lust to overtake her such as it had this day but she needed something or rather someone to play with. The sheriff just so happened to be the unlucky winner of this angst-ridden Regina Mills experience. Henry was already asleep, thankfully.

Her blood red lips dallied down the neck finding purchase on a firm pulse point beneath. Nails were already gripping the strapping arms. She would not be gentle as lips collided in a fury. Heat emanated throughout the darkness. Pleasure would be all hers. She'd made sure of that as she moved against the muscular thigh. This was just a warm up. The best was yet to come. Before it was over the sheriff would be inside of her, all the way inside of her, begging the mayor for release. A release would not take place, not tonight at least. The thought of all that power made her heart rate rise even further.

She ran her skilled tongue over one of the many previous marks she had made, soothing it ever so slightly, before licking up the length of the neck that was already exposed. Violently she yanked open the department issued-shirt, buttons sprang loose scattered and scattering across the study floor. The shirt was discarded completely as nails raked over freshly exposed chest. It rose and fell quickly beneath the angry red marks. Again Regina ran her tongue over the flesh watching goose bumps erupt across it. She was not even trying.

"Look at me." She commanded huskily, taking hold of the firmly set chin and forcing eye contact. It was definitely heated, needy but not begging. It was still early and she was not worried in the least. She could flick her wrist and leave the sheriff in absolutely not a thing but that held little pleasure. No, these meetings were her playtime. "What do you have to say for yourself sheriff?"

"My intent was not to disobey."

The mayor lowers her lips to an ear, cooing with enthusiasm," Oh I know that dear. Yet here we are. You know the consequences, yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" she asked circling to run her fingertips across the broad shoulders. Taking in the wonderful muscles that would soon be straining to provide her pleasure.

"Yes...my Queen." The sheriff grunted.

The black belt was next as she wickedly teased a hand over the crotch area a wicked grin appearing. Her moment was getting ever closer. She stroked the area a few times for good measure, taking an index finger between her lips and releasing it with a loud pop. The groan of satisfaction being stifled by pure willpower, the orders were clear, the only happy ending would be hers.

"You have your orders." She commanded receiving a nod as she took them to the bed. Making fast work of the entire lower half of the Storybrooke uniform she crashed their lips together once more, feeling the rippling of muscles beneath her as she rode harder. There was fire in her eyes when she kissed lower conveniently skipping the aroused sex further dragging her nails down thighs. The sheriff was going to pay dearly for insubordination.

A flick of her wrist and no-clothes later she was ready. When you'd had as much time together as they the sheriff quickly got to pleasuring the bundle of nerves nestled between olive toned legs. Wantonly at first then going harder, teasing around the entrance that seeped with need from the Queen.

The pad of thumb brushed over the hardened pleasure center that made up Regina. She took a deep breath allowing entrance. It had been too long entirely too long. In one steady thrust she was completely full and being worked hard. Her nails raked over the expanse of back beneath them. Thrust after thrust her arousal coated that perfect stomach. Her little pet wanted to please her thoroughly. Their lips played over her breasts bringing moans of satisfaction. She was so close to her victory over her subordinate. Pumping harder sweat glistened down arms, face, and chest trying not to shudder. Hands gripping her ass harsh enough to there would be marks come tomorrow.

"Look into my eyes." She commanded for the second time seeing pupil blown eyes staring back at her. The rhythm was never lost as her clit had begun being assaulted again as well. "Stop!"

All movements ceased. The ache seeped from her lover. It was palpable. Sex scented the air around them. Ache consumed her sanity. She would never tell.

"Slower."

Her pet was biting their own bottom lip between perfect teeth as the thrusts came just as hard but slower. Hands gripped her hips roughly. The mayor's perfectly manicured nails brought her plaything to within a hairs breadth apart teasing as if for a kiss and then mockingly pulling away. Without being ordered they held each other's gaze intensely.

"Tell me you want me."

The eyes held her gaze still," I want you Regina. I've always fucking wanted you." Emma huffed out, reveling in the feel of Regina's walls gripping and releasing around her fingers.


End file.
